Stuck Together
by Rebel Jackson
Summary: Sasuke & Hinata are trapped in Sasuke's storage room after being apart for over a year. Now the only thing they can do is wait for help and remember their past. However painful it is,will they be able to get over their pain or end up causing more. SasuHin
1. Trapped

Hinata didn't know how or why she let her friends talk her into going out that night. Hinata remembered leaning against the wall in Sakura's room with Sakura, Tenten, Temari and Ino, "Can't we just stay in tonight?"

Tenten shook her head, "No Hinata we are going out tonight."

Ino agreed with Tenten, "Hinata we haven't seen you in over a year, we want to go out with you."

Hinata sighed she knew it was useless to keep arguing with them she was outnumbered and she didn't want to reveal her real reason for wanting to stay inside. Walking town he lie streets of Konoha Sakura, Tenten, Temari and Ino were filling Hinata in on their lives since she was gone. She was so engrossed on what they were saying she didn't realize where they were going until it was too late. She was standing in front of the one place she never wanted to return. "W-What are we doing here?"

Sakura smiled, "There is a party inside."

"H-He doesn't throw parties."

Sakura started pushing Hinata into the house, "I know that's what Naruto is for."

Hinata tried her best to stop Sakura, "I c-can't go in there."

Ino rolled her eyes as she held open the door, "Hinata it was over a year ago besides the break up was mutual."

Hinata almost forgot the lie she had told her friend and now she was not only trapped in her lie but in this house. They was now way out without drawing attention to herself, but she couldn't stay at the party. She decided to sneak off and hide out for the rest of the party, being in this house many of times before she remembered the one place where no one would find her. She snuck down the stair case to the basement making sure no one saw her; she went through the dark basement to a storage room in the back. She remembered that there was a spare bed in the room full of shelves and boxes; she flicked on the light as she entered.

She jumped when she heard the door slam behind her; she jumped again when she heard someone groan behind her. She quickly spun around and gasped, "Oh no!"

She froze still hoping not to be seen because a few feet away from her in the small storage room lying on the bed was the one person she was trying to avoid. Sasuke sat up and started rubbing his eyes as he woke up from his sleep; he stopped rubbing his eyes when he saw Hinata pressed up against the wall. "H-Hinata?"

She quickly covered her face, "N-No you're dreaming."

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was looking at he slowly got off the bed as Hinata reached out for the door handle, trying to get out of there. She pulled on the handle but nothing happened, Sasuke took notice. "YOU CLOSED THE DOOR!" Sasuke ran and grabbed the handle that Hinata had just let go off, "FUCK WE ARE STUCK IN HERE!"

"W-What do you mean? Just break it down!"

Sasuke's initial surprise faded as he realized what was going on, "How am I supposed to break it down you know this stupid door is made of some stupid metal, even if I could break through it with my chidori there is the possibility of taking my house down with it."

Hinata was freaking out, "So it's only a possibility we need to get out of here."

"I'M NOT GOING TO RISK RUINING MY HOUSE SOMEONE WILL EVENTUALLY COME AND GET US!"

Hinata looked away from Sasuke, "Y-You don't have to yell at me."

Sasuke kicked the door before going back to lay on the bed, "What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

Hinata didn't expect him to talk to her as she sat across from him on the floor, "I came to see my friends and family…I didn't know we were coming here."

Sasuke stared up at the ceiling, "I bet if you did you wouldn't have stepped one foot in here. I know it's not because you missed me."

Hinata mumbled, "Why are so mean?"

Sasuke threw his hands in the air, "I don't know Hinata maybe it is because I haven't seen or heard from you in over a year and now you come to my house and expect me to be nice to you. After what you did I shouldn't even talk to you."

"T-Then d-don't talk to m-me."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and turned his back to Hinata, starring at the wall all this emotions ran through him alone with a whole bunch of memories. He decided to remember the first day we met the shy Hyuga.

**~Flashback~**

Sasuke had been walking through the forest trying to find a good place to train when he walked by a man yelling at a girl. The man was much older and looked very frustrated as he yelled, "This is so annoying, we have been coming here every day for a week and you haven't gotten any better with your training. How long is it going to take before you become any stronger?"

The girl was starring down at the floor, "I'm s-sorry f-father I-I will d-do better."

"You can't because you are too week, you can't even train correctly. It's moments like this when I ask myself why did you have to be born first. We are done training, I'm going home!" he man walked off leaving the girl alone to cry.

Sasuke just shrugged and kept walking but the girl's sobs stopped him, part of him wanted to keep walking but another part wanted to help her. Sasuke didn't know what was happening he just couldn't stand to hear her cry anymore he looked down and saw something to make her stop crying. He looked at it as he debated on what he should do next, he groaned and took it. He walked over to the crying girl who was now sitting on the ground; he gave her what he had for her. The girl was still trying as she looked up at Sasuke, Sasuke immediately recognized the girl. She had been with Naruto when they found Sasuke and brought him back to Konoha after he had successfully killed Itachi.

The girl took the flower out of Sasuke's hand, "Why are you giving this to me?"

"To make you stop crying, it's annoying Hinata."

She immediately felt embarrassed letting him see her like this, she couldn't believe that he knew her name, "I'm sorry Uchiha-san."

Sasuke fists clenched, "Whatever just stop crying you're a ninja. Ninjas don't cry so grow up." Sasuke felt uncomfortable being around her so he walked off leaving a very confused girl. The next day Sasuke was hard at work training; he was starting target practice when he figured something was wrong and threw a kunai into a tree.

Hinata jumped out of the way of the kunai and out of the tree, Sasuke groaned "Are you a fan girl?"

Hinata took a step back, "N-No..."

"Then why are you here?" Hinata just handed Sasuke a little white box, Sasuke looked at his confused before opening it up. Inside were two rows of four little containers of creams. "What is this?"

"A-A m-medical kit with creams for different ailments….I made them myself."

Sasuke closed the box, "Why are you giving me this? You like me or something?"

Hinata immediately shook her head, "N-No I j-just made it to t-thank y-you for yesterday."

Sasuke shrugged and put the medical kit in his pocket and immediately returned to his training when he turned around again Hinata was gone. Sasuke never thought that after that day he'd see the Hyuga girl again but he was wrong.

~End Flashback~

Sasuke mumbled to himself, "If I never gave her that fucking flower none of this would have ever happened."

Hinata felt deeply hurt by his words, "S-So you regret everything?"

Sasuke turned over to face Hinata, "Yes, don't you?" Hinata looked down at the floor and shook her head. This was the moment Hinata had dreaded since she left; when she left she never wanted to see him again because she knew what was going to happen. Before he said it Hinata knew it was coming, the question she had been trying to hide from for months. Sasuke knew he shouldn't but he couldn't stop himself form asking, "Then why did you leave Hinata?"


	2. The Start

**~Flashback~**

It had been a week since Sasuke had seen Hinata and was very surprised when he saw her with Naruto and Sakura waiting for him by the gates one day. Sasuke glared at Hinata, "What is she doing here?!"

Sakura gasped, "Sasuke-kun Hinata is a part of our team for this mission."

Naruto backed up Sakura, "Yeah dobe show Hinata some respect."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and started walking, "Whatever a mission with the three of you this is going to be hell." The mission was to find a ninja of the leaf that had gone missing, they had been searching for four days and still they haven't found him. One night Sasuke woke up in the middle of the night he looked over and saw two sleeping ninja's and one empty sleeping bag. "Where the hell is Hinata?"

Sasuke got out of his sleeping bag and searched for the missing Hyuga he was surprised when he found her training. He watched her train throwing kunai and channeling chakra until she felt herself being watched. Sasuke immediately disappeared and was in his sleeping bad before Hinata knew who was watching her. The next night it Hinata went off to train again and Sasuke followed her again not letting her know he was there. He didn't know why but watching her was interesting she was trying so hard and didn't seem to be getting any better. And that fact bothered Sasuke as much as he kept thinking about her; he even started walking next to her but never said a word.

It wasn't until the night after they were attacked by the missing ninja they were looking for. He had turned against Konoha along with a bunch of rogue ninjas he met and attacked the team. They were better than expected and if Naruto hadn't turned Kyubi they may not have survived.

Sakura was taking care of Naruto's injuries leaving Hinata and Sasuke alone around the fire. Hinata had just finished bandaging up her scars when she looked up and saw Sasuke with his shirt off, she gasped when she saw all the scratches across his chest and upper arms. Hinata remembered Sasuke got into a fight with one of the rogue ninja with metal claws. "S-Sasuke…are you ok?"

Sasuke just shrugged, "Yeah I guess these are going to scar really bad."

"I-I c-could h-help y-you if y-you w-want."

Sasuke looked over at the stuttering girl, "Well I do have that medical kit you gave me." Sasuke reached over into his bag and pulled it out, he had just thrown it in their as he was packing.

Hinata was surprised he'd even bring it, Sasuke was given lots of gifts by girls she's never seen or heard him ever doing anything with them but throwing them away. "Y-Yes b-but I'll have t-to t-touch you d-do you mind?"

Sasuke was a little shocked no girl had asked to touch his body they just grabbed him; he got up and sat on the ground next to Hinata. Tossing the medical kit in her lap "Sure just don't faint or anything."

Hinata's hands were shaking a bit as she applied some ointment on Sasuke's scratches, in the middle of applying ointment she let out a yawn. "Sorry Sasuke I'm just a little tired."

"Maybe if you actually slept instead of training you wouldn't be so tired."

"H-How'd you know?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Doesn't matter why do you do it? I saw you with your father so why do you continue to train?"

Hinata decided to tell him the truth, "I-I'm tired of b-being w-weak…..I w-want to b-be s-strong and I-I'll d-do anything t-to d-do t-that." Sasuke just nodded he tried not to show that he was bothered by what she said. She sounded like him a couple of years ago he'd let that consume him and the thought of her turning out like he did sickened him for some reason. Hinata changed the subject as she finished applying ointment to Sasuke's scratches. "T-There all d-d-done by tomorrow t-they s-should start t-to f-f-fade."

She was right when Sasuke woke up the next more all of his scratches were all healing and starting to fade away. But what Hinata had said still bothered him through the night and for the rest of the mission he couldn't get it off his mind. In a couple of days they were back in Konoha and where coming out of the Hokage's office when Naruto said, "Hey Hinata and Sakura I'll walk you two home."

Sasuke grabbed Hinata's wrist, "No need to do that you can take Sakura let's go Hinata."

Hinata let Sasuke drag her down the Konoha streets, "S-Sasuke where are w-we g-going?"

"We are going to the training grounds I'm going to train you from now until you get better!"

**~End Flashback~**

Hinata didn't know that after that mission that everything would change that she would one day be stuck in the uncomfortable situation. Sasuke groaned, "I'm talking to you Hinata, why did you leave?"

Hinata shook her head, "I don't have to tell you that's my business."

Sasuke turned away from her and stared at the ceiling, "Why did I even ask you would probable lie to me anyway like you have before."

"When have I ever lied to you Sasuke?"

Sasuke snapped back at her, "How about every time you said you loved me?"

In that second Hinata became something that she only did in front of Sasuke and became very angry, "How can you say that? You think that I lied about being in love with you!"

Sasuke didn't let Hinata's raised voice bother him, "No I know you lied because if you honestly loved me like you said you did and I don't know how many times I'm going to say this to you. If you truly loved me you would never have left me ever!"

Hinata didn't recognize the man across from her this is not the man she dated just a year ago, "You've changed, you'd never talk to me like that before. You're so bitter….I hate it."

"Whatever this is the new Sasuke and if you haven't noticed he doesn't care what you think."

Hinata didn't know what to say anymore she didn't want to argue with Sasuke anymore. She looked over at him and couldn't deny she still had some feelings for Sasuke but right now those feelings were clouded by her hatred of the new bitter Sasuke. But to be honest she knew she had made him this way he probably would have been the same guy she feel head over heels for. She sat there listening to the party going on upstairs wishing she was there instead of stuck with the man she once wanted to spend the rest of her life with.


	3. Remembering the Past

**~Flashback~**

Hinata fell to the ground and just laid there not willing to get up for more training. Sasuke groaned, "Get up!"

Hinata with some struggling managed to sit up against a nearby tree. "I c-can't do this I n-need a break."

"Stop being a baby and just do the damn jutsu!"

Hinata was trying to catch her breath; six months of training with Sasuke have taken its toll on her. Every free second of her time was spent training with Sasuke in addition to her regular training with her team and missions. "I told you I-I can't I'm so tired."

"You're a ninja and you should be able to handle a simple training session." But to be honest there was nothing simple to Sasuke's training method. Sasuke had made Hinata work harder than she ever had before and was actually becoming stronger. She was grateful for Sasuke taking and interest in training her, and even her father saw the improvement in Hinata. But sometimes Sasuke was a little too demanding in their training and rarely every gave her a break.

Sasuke looked down at the tired Hyuga and decided she did deserve a break. He grabbed a kunai out of his pocket and started twirling it with his fingers as he sat next to Hinata. As the weeks passed Hinata was starting to have feelings for Sasuke but she didn't know if it was a crush or just admiration. Sasuke noticed Hinata was fanning herself with her hands it bothered him slightly, "What's wrong with you?"

Hinata kept fanning herself, "It's really hot out here."

"Then take off that stupid jacket, I don't know why you're wearing it all the time."

The thought immediately made Hinata stop fanning herself, "No I-I'm fine."

Sasuke rolled his eyes he was really annoyed that after months of training he had never seen her without her stupid jacket on. He was even more annoyed that he really wanted to see what she was hiding under there. "You've seen me without my shirt on a bunch of times."

Hinata remembered the countless times Sasuke trained with her half naked making it harder for Hinata to concentrate. "Are w-we training tomorrow?"

"Don't we train every day? And stop stuttering how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Sorry….."

Sasuke sighed, "If we are not going to train I'm going to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Sasuke stood up to leave but before he left Hinata said, "Wait I can't train tomorrow."

"What?! Nothing is more important than training!"

"But I'm having a…."

Sasuke interrupted her, "You are having a week moment; you will be here for training." Sasuke took off before Hinata had a chance to say another word.

The next day Sasuke was sitting around his house in a bad mood. Hinata had missed their training session and instead of going to look for her Sasuke decided to head back home. Saying it wasn't worth his time to find her yet she was all he could think about. The sun was about to set when Naruto walked through the door of his home. "How did you get in here?"

Naruto shrugged and held up a key, "With this key you gave me."

Sasuke crossed his arms, "I gave you that to hold in case I lost mine not to come on go whenever you please."

Naruto just rolled his eyes, "Whatever I have got a question what did you get for Hinata?"

"Why would I get her anything?"

"For her birthday her party is only an hour away and I still don't have a gift."

Sasuke scratched his head, "Hinata's having a party?"

Naruto started walking back towards the door, "Stop playing and come help me get a gift."

Sasuke couldn't believe Hinata didn't invite him to her birthday party. He thought to himself as we walked the streets with Naruto, 'What the hell she was invited to mine…not by me but she was there. She even gave me a gift. Why do I even care why she didn't invite me?' It didn't take long for Naruto to find a gift for Hinata he even talked Sasuke into buying a gift for Hinata as well.

That night Sasuke paced his apartment taking glancing at the box that held Hinata's gift on his table. "I guess there is no point of me keeping it, I'll just show up and show her I don't need to be invited to her stupid party!" Sasuke walked over with the gift in hand to the restaurant that Naruto told him the party would be held. Just as he was about to open the door it swung open making Sasuke jump back. A girl in a short black dress with high heels stepped out. Sasuke took a double take because he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Hinata?"

Hinata looked up letting her hair fall back giving him a better look at her. Her hair was in curls going down her back; she had eyeliner, lip gloss, blush and mascara on. Sasuke immediately noticed on how shiny her lips were in the moon light. But his eyes were taken away from her lips to the top of her dress. The dress left little to the imagination accentuating Hinata's curves and bust line. Sasuke had to blink a couple times to make sure he was seeing correctly, "Why the hell have you've been hiding those?!"

Hinata tried to cover herself but it was useless, "This is all Tenten's, Ino's, and Sakura's fault they did this to me. This is why I couldn't come train they kind of held me hostage."

Sasuke's eyes were still glued to Hinata's chest, "Well they did a good job."

"Sasuke!"

He shook his head to get out of his trance, "Sorry."

Hinata shifted nervously from side to side, "What are you doing here?"

"Surprised to see me aren't you? Because you didn't invite me."

"I tried but you took off before I could invite you and the girls have kept be busy all day so I couldn't come over and invite you."

Sasuke felt a bit relieved, "Well why are you out here?"

Hinata sighed, "I need some air and to get away from all those boys in there I don't know what has got into them."

Sasuke didn't know what came over him just the thought of guys all over Hinata made him angry. He reached out and grabbed Hinata's arm and started pulling her, "Come on." Hinata knew with Sasuke it was let him take you where ever he wanted to go and ask questions later.

Sasuke brought Hinata to a lake surrounded by trees. He let go of her and started making his way to a high flat rock. "What are we doing here?"

Sasuke was climbing up the rock, "You said you needed some air."

Hinata shrugged and started taking off her heals, she tossed them up and Sasuke caught them. He looked at the shoes in his hands, "How can you girls were these?"

"I feel the same way, can you help me up. I might ripe this dress if I try to climb it alone."

Sasuke reached over and held out his hands for her to grab and help her up, they sat down next to each other, "So how was your birthday?"

Hinata shrugged, "Good no complaints."

"How old are you anyway?

"Same as you twenty two."

Sasuke looked down at the box by his side, "Oh here this is for your birthday."

Hinata looked at the box Sasuke placed on her lap, "You got me a gift?" She opened the box and pulled out a black box with white glittery swirls all over it. She opened the box and a little ballerina with a white tutu popped up as music started to play."

Sasuke laid back on the rock, "It's a jewelry box with music the saleswoman said girls usually like them."

"I really like it thank you Sasuke. Now I need to get some jewelry." Hinata smiled at her own little joke.

'Wow she's looks so beautiful when she smiles.' Sasuke shook off the thought that crossed his mind. "You're welcome I guess."

Hinata put the jewelry box down next to her as she laid next to Sasuke looking up at the stars. Sasuke kept glancing over at Hinata, 'What the hell is wrong with me? It is just Hinata, I'm around her every day why is now so different? Maybe it's because she is really good looking in that dress, do I like her? No way I'm just being stupid look I can even hold her hand and be just fine.' To convince himself he reached over and grabbed Hinata's hand lacing his fingers with hers.

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief, 'See I did it and I feel great…nothing I mean nothing.'

While Sasuke arguing with himself Hinata was freaking out. 'He is holding my hand! Why? Should I ask him? No he will take his hand away? Just stay calm Hinata.'

Sasuke glanced over and saw Hinata laying there calmly, 'What is wrong with her? I'm holding her hand and she is just so calm! I bet she would react if I kissed her! Wait a minute calm down you're getting a head of yourself.'

They both started to calm down which became easier as they got used to holding each other's hand. Over an hour had passed and Hinata regrettably knew she had to go. "Sasuke…….the party."

"Oh yeah it's probable turned into a search party by now."

Hinata smiled at Sasuke's lame joke, "I wouldn't want to worry anyone…..but this was….nice."

Sasuke shrugged, "I guess." Hinata knew that it wasn't just admiration she was starting to have more than a crush on Sasuke.

**~End Flashback~**

Hinata sighed it had been almost an hour and she was still stuck in the room with Sasuke. "I had to leave ok that's the reason. Why do you even care?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Why do I care? Why the fuck wouldn't I care it's not every day you wake up and your girlfriend is gone. The morning after…..forget it!"

"We weren't dating that long…." Hinata knew she was lying as she said it.

Sasuke couldn't believe she was lied, "Two years Hinata we dated for two years! We started dating four months after your birthday. And I know you were just thinking about your birthday because you were humming that stupid song from that stupid jewelry box."

Hinata mumbled to herself, "It's not stupid."

"Then why did you leave it?"

Hinata had regretted it but she was in such a rush to leave Konoha unnoticed that she forgot a lot of her personal belongings including the jewelry box. "I....couldn't take a lot with me."

"Well it's gone I burned it along time with the rest of the crap you left here."

Hinata was shocked at what he said, "I can't believe you did that!"

Sasuke sat up on his bed, "Did you really think I'd keep it?"

"I was hoping you did, the Sasuke I knew would have kept them."

"How many times mist I tell you, I'm no longer that emotional ass hole you turned me into. I'm a man….a man who is no longer in love with you!"

Hinata felt like crying but she knew that wasn't an option in front of Sasuke, "I hate you!"

Sasuke just glared at her, "Ditto!"


	4. The Start of Something New

_**~Flashback~ **_

It had been four months since Hinata's birthday. And Hinata and Sasuke had been spending more time outside of training together. Hinata was happy to have a new friend but was also very upset. Because Hinata wanted to be more than just friends with the Uchiha. But she didn't know how to cross the line of friendship. So Hinata did the only thing she knew how to do when she had a problem. She turned to books reading everything from "Dating for Dummies" to "He's just not that into you".

It was late at night and Hinata was reading one of the steamy romance novels she purchased. She was really engrossed in the book, reading about a steamy party between the two main characters. She was so into her book she didn't notice someone entering her room until she heard someone clear their throat. Hinata jumped and threw the book in the air she looked over and was surprised to see Sasuke standing by her window. "S-Sasuke! W-What are you doing here? In my room? I thought you were on a mission."

Sasuke barely moved from where he stood, "I was on a mission I just got back. I was walking home and I saw your light on….thought I'd say hey." But Sasuke had only told her part of the truth he didn't only come by to say hello. He had missed her while he was away. Sasuke had been fighting with himself for the past couple of months. He tried to convince himself that he did not like Hinata. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop his feelings for her.

Hinata just looked at him for a moment he looked tense. She looked down at herself realizing she wasn't looking her best, "I'll b-be r-right back…stay here." Hinata ran into the bathroom; she quickly took her hair out of the messing bun it was in. She started brushing her hair out and taking deep breaths to calm herself down. "Ok Hinata you've studied this. You can do this. Now go out there and do what you've learned."

Hinata emerged out of the bathroom to see Sasuke sitting on her bed flipping through the pages of the book she was reading. Hinata quickly ran up to Sasuke snatching the book out of his hand. Sasuke looked up at Hinata, "I never thought you were the type of girl to read those books." Sasuke didn't want to admit it but he was intrigued by Hinata interest.

Hinata threw the book on her desk, "I-I was….bored." Hinata nervously sat next to Sasuke on her bed. She noticed he looked even tenser than before. "Are y-you ok?"

Sasuke rolled his shoulders back, "Yeah it's just I'm a little sore from the mission."

An idea immediately popped into her head, "I could……give you a massage….if you want."

Sasuke liked the idea and was surprised that Hinata had suggested it herself. "Sure go ahead."

Hinata quickly scrambled and kneeled behind Sasuke on her bed. Hinata took a deep breath before putting her hands on his shoulders. Hinata started off slowly trying to focus on reliving Sasuke tension, not on how broad his shoulders were. "S-So how was the mission?"

Sasuke was enjoying the feeling of Hinata's hands on him. He closed his eyes and just focused on her hands on him. "It was hard and Naruto was no help as usual."

Hinata rolled her eyes, "Let me guess Naruto did something that got you into to trouble and then at the end did something great and solved everything."

"How'd you know?"

Hinata giggled she was getting more comfortable as she continued to massage Sasuke's shoulder. "That's basically how all your missions go."

Sasuke was starting to relax and wanted more of her massage, "Yeah wait hold on." Sasuke pulled his shirt up over his head tossing it on Hinata's floor.

Hinata was frozen as she starred at Sasuke's back. She couldn't believe that Sasuke was half naked in her room. Naughty thoughts raced through Hinata's mind but she quickly shook them off. She wanted to focus at the task at hand. "M-Maybe you should lay down."

Sasuke just shrugged and laid down face first on the bed. Hinata went back to work and let her hands go lower on his back. Sasuke was now completely relaxed but he didn't want to stop the massage just yet.

"Am I d-doing a good job?"

Sasuke had his eyes closed he was starting to drift off to sleep as he nodded his head. Hinata decided to make a bold move and she leaned in and pressed her lips against the back of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke immediately woke up when he felt her lips on his skin. Hinata could feel Sasuke tense up again and immediately pulled away.

Sasuke turned around to lay on his back, so he was looking up at Hinata, "Did you just…"

Hinata turned a bright pink, "Y-Yes…I did…."

Sasuke smirked he liked when he was able to make her blush; "Now why would you do that?"

Hinata couldn't look at him; she just decided to blurt out what she has wanted to say for months, "I-I-IlikeyouSasukeandIwanttobeyourgirlfriend."

Sasuke tried not to laugh, "You like me?"

Hinata took a deep breath and tried to slow down her words. "Yes, I mean we do spend a lot of time together. B-But I don't want you to think I am a fan girl. I-I have true feelings for you because I actually know you and me…."

Sasuke put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her down to his lips. Sasuke gave Hinata one long kiss. "I never thought I say this too you but you talk too much."

Sasuke was still had his hand on Hinata's neck not letting her pull away from him, "I-I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry…….I guess I could……be your boyfriend."

"REALLY?!" Sasuke nodded. "D-Does that mean you like me too?"

Sasuke pulled Hinata in for another kiss, "Yes."

Hinata couldn't help put smiled she liked this bold thing. She tried it and had gotten what she wanted. She decided at that moment to try and be bolder. Sasuke was happy too but sleep was taking over him, he covered his mouth and let out a yawn. "If you're tired you can go….or you can stay here I don't mind."

Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned back into Hinata's pillows, "Good because I am too tired to move."

"Good because I didn't want you to leave anyway." Hinata tired to roll off Sasuke but he wrapped his arms around her keeping her close to his naked chest. Hinata didn't mind though just snuggled into her boyfriend's chest and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning sunshine filled Hinata's room making Sasuke groan. "Light."

Hinata woke up hearing Sasuke and, giggled into his chest, "I forgot to close the blinds."

Sasuke reached over and put a pillow over his face, "It's like your room is right next to the sun."

Hinata yawned and stretched, "What do you want to do now?"

Hinata looked up at Sasuke and, nervously bite her lower lip not knowing how sexy she was looking to Sasuke. Sasuke pushed the pillow completely off him, "I could think of a couple things come here."

Sasuke pulled Hinata up next to him and slid his hand up Hinata's shirt drawing circles with his fingers. "SASUKE!"

Sasuke smiled innocently, "What?"

"W-What are you doing?!"

"Nothing…" Sasuke leaned in and brushed Hinata's hair away from her neck. Sasuke smirked at the look on her face. Sasuke started placing kisses on the side of Hinata's neck.

Hinata instinctively put her arms around him, "S-Sasuke…"

"What I'm your boyfriends now aren't I? So shouldn't I be able to kiss you? You like it don't you?" Hinata slowly nodded. "Then just go with it."

Hinata smiled and leaned in to kiss Sasuke. This was only the third time Sasuke had kissed Hinata's lips and he was already becoming addicted to kissing her. Hinata was getting lost in kissing Sasuke; she desperately wanted to feel his skin on hers. Hinata pushed Sasuke away from her, "What's wrong?"

Hinata sat up not saying a word; she slowly pulled her shirt up and over her head. Hinata held the shirt in front of her before tossing it aside. Sasuke smirked, "Nice."

Hinata pulled up her bra strap, "T-Thank you." Hinata leaned back down to kiss Sasuke again. The two rolled around Hinata's bed kissing. After awhile Sasuke's hand were on the claps on Hinata's bra. Sasuke looked up at Hinata asking with his eyes for permission. Hinata gulped but nodded and said, "Its ok g-go ahead."

With one flick of Sasuke's wrist Sasuke unsnapped Hinata's bra. Hinata gasped and Sasuke chuckled. Sasuke started to slowly pull down Hinata's bra straps when the door swung open. Neji walked "Hinata wake up it's…..WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!

Hinata quickly grabbed Sasuke and pulled him over her trying to cover herself. Then she said the only thing she could, "Um Neji….you know Sasuke don't you?"

Sasuke started laughing, "Hey Neji."

**~End of Flashback~**

Hinata started fanning herself the room was getting very warm. Sasuke noticed, "Why don't you take your jacket off?"

Hinata immediately stopped fanning herself, "No I'm fine."

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before. I think this is the only room in this whole house I haven't had sex with you in." Sasuke smirked seeing the embarrassment on Hinata's face.

"Shut up! Just stop talking to me!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Whatever you know it's true. You couldn't get enough of me. Especially when I would get back from long missions. You'd be on me before I got my whole foot in the door."

Hinata couldn't take it anymore she jumped up and started banging on the door, "I'm going to use a jutsu. I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

Sasuke jumped up and grabbed her arm, "No you are not you can seriously injure us and the people upstairs. And you aren't going to fucking ruin my house."

Hinata turned and locked eyes with Sasuke they stood there glaring at each other which felt like forever. Sasuke let go of Hinata's arm but neither of them moved. Hinata managed to say, "I hate you!"

Sasuke response was just to say, "I hate you more." At the same time the both grabbed each other and started making out.


	5. Their First Time

Hinata couldn't believe that she was kissing Sasuke again; it felt just like it always had. She had loved to spend hours just kissing Sasuke. She was getting carried away; she knew she had to stop this now. If she didn't she knew what was going to happen. She tried to push Sasuke away but just ended up pushing herself back.

Sasuke smirked as he laid back down on the bed, "I knew you still wanted me."

"M-Me….you kissed me!"

He wiped some of her lip gloss of his lips, "Because you were already up in my face what else was I supposed to do?"

She bit her lower lip in irritation, "Why oh why am I stuck in here? What did I do to deserve this?"

"You mean besides leaving?"

She snapped back at Sasuke, "I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!"

Sasuke looked around the room, "Who else could you possibly be talking to?"

Hinata glared at him, "Well……you've gotten really bad at kissing!"

He starred at her for a full minute before breaking out into a fit of laughter, "That's a good one Hinata. Me a bad kisser there is no possible way. I am the greatest kisser in the world!"

"You wish!"

He still was laughing, "You even said so yourself more than once. Should I continue with all the other things you said? Oh Sasuke you're the greatest kisser. Oh Sasuke you know all my spots. Oh Sasuke that feels so good you're just the best at……"

Hinata covered her ears with her hands, "STOP IT! SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP!"

Sasuke put his hands behind his head and tried to relax. He peaked over at Hinata, as he thought to himself 'I hate her I really do. But man does she look beautiful; I used to love it when she gets angry. She looks so cute when she is yelling at me. I remember how I used to pick fights with her just for the max up sex. She knew I was doing it but still played along. Things were so easy back then.'

**~Flashback~**

Sasuke knocked on the door of the Hyuga's home. Hinata opened the door immediately, "Hey you early that's good."

He nodded as he stopped fixing his tie, "Why is that a good thing?"

She wrapped her arms loosely around his waist, "Because….my father would like to have a word with you."

"You're father?"

She sighed, "Yes he is very upset that we have been dating for eight months and you have yet to actually meet him.

He pulled Hinata closer to him, "Ok where is he?"

"You don't have to be so brave. Father can be very harsh at times."

"I'll be fine." Sasuke looked around making sure they were alone before leaning in to kiss his girlfriend.

They could hear Hiashi's footsteps coming down the hall, Hinata quickly pulled away from Sasuke. Soon Hiashi appeared, "Hello father, this is Uchiha Sasuke."

Hiashi was starring at Sasuke, "I know who he is. Sasuke please follow me for a drink. Hinata you may stay here and wait." Sasuke followed Hiashi down the hall way and into his den; Hiashi went straight to the bar and started mixing a couple of drinks. He handed a glass to Sasuke before taking a sip of his own. "Sasuke what is it you want with my first born?"

Sasuke swirled his drink around in the glass, "What do you mean?"

"You are the great Uchiha Sasuke, one of the greatest ninjas of this great village of Konaha. You are also very popular with the ladies. So you can have your pick of any girl so why my daughter?"

"Why not Hinata?"

Hiashi could see this wasn't going anywhere, "My daughter isn't the best kunochi in this village. Though I must say your training has done wonders she makes a barely passable ninja. I'm surprised she learned so much. She isn't really the brightest girl. She is so quiet and meek those ninja exams must have gotten a lot easier than in my time. Since Hinata has been able to pass them. " Sasuke didn't like where this was going he gripped his glass tighter. "Something wrong Sasuke?"

Sasuke put the glass down on the bar, "I want to date your daughter because she is a great person. She had to be to still respect a man like you. A man who puts her down every chance you get."

"How dare you?"

Sasuke yelled at him, "I'm not done yet! It took me a long time to take away some of the damage you have done and though I might not be able to take away it all. I will stop any further hurt you put on that girl. You know Hinata is a great ninja yet you refuse to acknowledge it. With more training she will become one of the best. And when that day comes you will choke on every hateful thing you ever thought or said to her."

Hiashi just stood there and took another sip of his drink, "You must really care about her if you can take on a man such as myself."

"You're not scary; you just prey on the weak so that others around you think you are strong. A man like isn't really a man. Now if there is anything else I will be leaving."Hiashi said nothing. "Ok I'll be off."

Sasuke walked back down the hallway to Hinata, she ran immediately to him. "That was short what happened?"

Sasuke shrugged "Nothing, it's all good. But let's get out of here, go get something to eat."

Hinata was a little skeptical but Sasuke had made it back out unharmed so she was satisfied. There were alone now so she had wrapped her arms around his neck, "How about we pick something up and take it back to your place?"

"Oh really?"

She nodded, "Yes and if you give me a couple minutes I can run up stairs and pack an overnight bag."

He raised an eyebrow, "An overnight bag? You mean you're finally going to spend the night at my house?"

"Yeah I think it's about time I see your place. " Half an hour later Sasuke and Hinata were walking up the steps of Sasuke's house. He let Hinata into the house first. "Wow, this place looks big on the outside but it's even bigger on the inside. How many rooms does this place have?"

Sasuke put the food down on the table as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, "A lot."

She wrapped her arms around his, "I can't believe you live here all by yourself."

He just shrugged as he moved to place his lips on the side of Hinata's neck, "I got used to it."

Hinata giggle as Sasuke placed kisses on her neck, "Sasuke the food will get cold."

He didn't stop "That's what microwaves are for."

She pushed Sasuke back, "Come on I'm hungry."

"Fine." The two sat down to eat dinner and watch a couple of movies. It was getting late when Hinata stretched on the couch, "Can I use your bathroom Sasuke? I want to take a shower before bed."

Sasuke smirked, "Sure, I was thinking I could use one too."

She shook her head, "No way Sasuke, I know this place as like ten different bathrooms so we can take separate showers."

"Would you believe me if I told you nine of them were broken?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, now I'm going to use the one in your room ok?"

Sasuke nodded and started to clean up as Hinata gathered her stuff and went to the bathroom. Sasuke crept up to the bathroom when he heard the shower running, he twisted the handle but found it locked. "Hinata I can't believe you don't trust me enough to not lock the bathroom door."

Hinata giggled, "Obviously I needed to lock the door!"

Sasuke sighed and went to go take his own shower he returned ten minutes later in just his boxers he was drying his hair with a towel as he sat down on his bed. "She is still in the shower?" Sasuke threw the towel on to a nearby chair as he leaned against the wall and grabbed a book to read as he waited for Hinata.

In the bathroom Hinata was just stepping out of the shower and was wrapping a towel around her body. She was towel drying her hair when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror which made her take a better look. She stopped towel drying her hair and ruffled her hair a bit, she had to admit she did look pretty sexy like that.

The possibility of having sex with Sasuke did intrigue her. They had done about everything else already and this was the reason she had decided to go on the pill. "Should I have sex with Sasuke….we've talked about….he said he'd wait till I was ready…am I ready?" Hinata thought for a while her thoughts kept going back to all the night of passion she had with Sasuke and thinking how much better actually sex would be. "I'm going to do it but I'm going to tease Sasuke a bit."

Hinata grinned at her thoughts, remembering what she read in all those books long ago. She ruffled her hair some more and grabbed a bottle of lotion before exiting the bathroom only wearing the towel. "Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up and immediately shut his book, "Y-Yea?"

She sat on the edge of the bed next to Sasuke; she put some lotion in her hand and started putting it on her legs. Her legs were on of Sasuke's favorite features, so she slowly rubbed the lotion on her legs. "It's kind of hot for the pajamas I brought so I was wondering if I could borrow one of t-shirts."

He felt his throat start to dry up, "S-Sure…"

Hinata still wasn't looking at Sasuke; she was still innocently putting lotion on her legs and now her arms. "That shower was so good; it was just what I needed. I have had a couple of hard missions lately. It feels good just to relax you know?"

Sasuke's eyes were locked on Hinata, "Yes…"

Hinata tried not to smile as she continued on with her plan, "Oh Sasuke can you please put some lotion on my shoulders?" Sasuke immediately took the bottle of lotion from Hinata's hands. He started giving her a massage, "Oh Sasuke that feels really good." After a minute she pushed his hands away, "Sasuke that's enough."

She turned around and smiled at Sasuke, "Thank you." She tried not to notice the tent rising in Sasuke's boxers as she leaned in to give him a kiss. She tried to pull away but Sasuke grabbed her and kept kissing her. She mumbled against his lips, "Sasuke-kun!"

He pulled away and stared into her eyes, "Hinata….do you?" She smiled and nodded. "Good."

In one swift movement the towel was stripped off Hinata as she was moved so she was now under Sasuke. "Wow you're good."

He smirked, "You haven't seen anything yet." She giggled as she placed kisses anywhere on his body she could reach as he pulled down his boxers. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around her waist. He asked one more time, "Are you sure about this?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Yes." She kissed Sasuke as he positioned himself at her entrance before entering her completely. She moaned into the kiss and Sasuke continued to kiss her body as she got used to him being inside of her. "It's ok Sasuke you can move."

Those were the greatest words Sasuke had heard all day; he did exactly as she told. Moving in and out of her slowly enjoying the feeling of finally being inside her. She groaned, "So tight."

Hinata's body was on fire, she cursed herself for not doing this sooner. Soon all you could hear was their moans and groans. "Sasuke! Faster please! Faster!"

Sasuke started fucking her faster he knew he wasn't going to last much longer and he wanted Hinata to have and orgasm first. He went faster and faster Hinata's hands were clutching his shoulders, she couldn't wait anymore. Her back arched and screamed his name as her orgasm hit her, feeling her tighten around him Sasuke released into her. They laid there holding each other gasping and trying to catch their breathes.

"Oh Sasuke that was so good."

Sasuke rolled over and wrapped his arms around him, "Thank you, you were good too. I can't believe you teased me like that Hinata."

She gasped, "You knew what I was doing?!"

"Hinata you are many things but subtle you are not. But I liked it none the less."

Hinata started pulling Sasuke off the bed, "Well how's this for subtle? How about we take that shower you were talking about?" Sasuke picked Hinata up bridal style and ran into the bathroom.

**~End Flashback~**


	6. Tell Me Why

Sasuke found a kunai on the floor and started twirling it out of boredom. He took a deep breath and started to remember again….

**Flashback**

Sasuke was sitting in his living room waiting for his girlfriend of over a year to come over. He looked at the clock on the wall, "She is over two hours late." He groaned and threw the book he was reading on the floor. He was about to go search for her when he heard a knock on the door.

He opened the door and Hinata walked in, "Hey Sasuke."

Sasuke closed the door and walked passed her, "Hey."

"Is there something wrong?"

He sat back on the couch, "No."

She stood there not knowing what to do next, "Do you want me to leave?"

He picked up his book again, "You can do whatever you want....I don't care."

In a split second Sasuke's book went flying in the air and Hinata sat down in his lap, "Ok something is obviously wrong now tell me."

"You were supposed to be here two hours ago."

"So?"

"SO? I had to leave the guys to come home early because of it. And of course they made fun of me. Saying I was whipped and than you come two hours late and don't even say sorry. If I did that I'd never hear the end of it."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm sorry ok?" She gave him a quick kiss, "I just got caught up with Kiba."

Hinata was about to kiss Sasuke again but he pulled back, "Kiba?"

"Yeah that's who I was with."

Hearing the name of her teammate made Sasuke upset, "You didn't tell me you were hanging out with Kiba."

She nodded, "Yes Kiba. I told you I was hanging out with him."

"No you didn't tell me you said you were hanging out with friends."

"And Kiba is my friend." She got up from his lap and started walking to Sasuke's bedroom to look for something.

Sasuke quickly followed, "No Kiba is your teammate and he wants to be more than friends."

She was rifling through some draws, "No he doesn't…now have you seen my blue sweater I want to wear it tomorrow."

"It's in the closet now why do you want to wear the sweater we are just going to watch my match."

Hinata gasped, "You're match!"

He was in shock, "You forgot! How could you forget I've been practicing for months? It's the last part of the test to be apart of ANBU!"

"I forgot I'm sorry Kiba invited us for a dinner at his parents for their anniversary."

"Us or you! I can' believe you forgot!"

Hinata put the sweater back in the closet, "I said I was sorry ok. And to be honest you are just taking the test to prove no test can beat you. Once you pass you are just going to turn them down."

He glared at her, "So what? You should still be there to support me or are you already replacing me."

"I wouldn't replace you stop being so over dramatic!"

Sasuke sat angrily on his bed, "I'm over dramatic two weeks ago I missed dinner with you and Hanabi and you didn't talk to me for three days!"

She crossed her arms, "Because I was mad! You….forgot…just like I did right now." Her cheeks became red as she realized her mistake.

Sasuke fell back on his bed, "Uh huh."

Hinata crawled on top of Sasuke and sat there straddling him, "Ok I'm sorry. I'm really tired and I don't want to fight anymore." Unfortunately Sasuke wasn't going to get over this that easily. "Come on Sasuke can't we just get to the making up because you're really good at it."

He knew she was trying to stroke his ego and he hated to admit it was working. Two hours later they were wrapped up in Sasuke's blankets. Hinata was fast asleep on his chest. He sighed this was how things were between them they'd fight and make up with sex.

**~END FLASHBACK~**

He kept thinking how happy he used to be and it just made him angry. He felt so stupid for thinking she was happy too. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice how tightly he was now griping the kunai he was playing with only seconds before. His hand was tightly gripped around the blade. Hinata noticed the blood dripping from Sasuke's hands first.

She jumped up, "Sasuke your hand!" He came out of his trancelike state and felt the pain in his hand. He quickly dropped the kunai on to the floor and looked and the cut across his palm. Hinata looked around and found a piece of cloth hanging from a shelf. She quickly grabbed the cloth knocking down a couple of boxes.

She grabbed a stool and sat next to the bed Sasuke was still on, "Give me your hand."

He held his bleeding hand close to him, "No."

"Just give me your hand….please."

After a minute Sasuke laid his hand on her palm, he watched her perform some medical jutsu to close and start healing his wound before wiping away the blood. "How'd you learn the medical stuff?"

She let go of his hand, "While I was away I learned some medical jutsu."

He nodded and looked behind her at the boxes on the floor, "Uh oh…"

"What?" Hinata turned around to see the boxes. "Oh right I'll get those." Hinata picked up the box but the bottom fell out. "I'm sorry I…." Hinata stopped mid sentence when she recognized the things on the floor. "This is...my stuff."

Sasuke was silent as Hinata dropped the now empty box and opened another one. She continued on opening up more boxes that were on the same shelf as the ones that feel. "A-All my stuff that I left, it's all h-here."

"I know….you actually think that I would burn it?"

She nodded slowly, "D-Do you s-still have it?"

Sasuke stood up and reached up on to a top shelf and pulled down Hinata's jewelry box, He brushed off some dust before handing it to her. He returned to his bed as she opened it, she ran her fingers over the jewelry in the box. She reached in a pulled out a ring, "Y-You kept this?"

He turned away from her, "What else was I supposed to do with it?"

She put the box on the shelf and stared at the ring, "Sasuke I'm so sorry."

"For what Hinata?" Seeing the ring was making him angrier. "How can you be so calm?!"

"Sasuke…I…"

"You left that's what you did! WITH OUT ONE WORD OR EVEN A NOTE TELLING ME WHY! SO I WAS HERE WONDERING FOR MONTHS WHAT THE HELL I DID WRONG. AND NOW YOU'RE HERE AFTER A YEAR AND YOU WON'T TELL ME WHY YOU LEFT THE DAY AFTER I ASKED YOU TO MARRY ME!"

Hinata knew it was time to come clean, "Ok fine I'll t-t-tell you."


	7. Is The Love Gone

Hinata knew it was time to come clean, "Ok fine I'll t-t-tell you."

Sasuke was in shock, "Really? You'll tell me the truth."

"Yes I can't take this anymore. If you really want to know I'll tell you the truth."

"Well I do so start."

She took a deep breath, "Well I…."

He interrupted her "NO!"

"What?!"

He covered his ears, "I changed my mind I don't want to hear it."

She couldn't believe it, "Are you serious? After all this time you yelling at me to tell you, you don't want to hear it!"

"Yes now just shut up!"

She threw her hands in the air, "You're unbelievable! Fine but don't ask me again!" Hinata turned away from Sasuke and started picking up her things. She put her diamond engagement ring back in the box and try as she might she couldn't stop the memory of the morning he gave it to her.

**~Flashback~**

Hinata stretched and rolled over as the morning sun hit her face. She cuddled up to her boyfriend trying to soak up his body heat. She mumbled, "You're so warm."

He laughed, "That's because you are always freezing!"

"I guess we are perfect for each other, you warm me up and I cool you down."

"I don't know about that you get me out a lot. Take last night for instance."

She giggled remembering the previous night's activities. "It was fun what is today's date?"

He yawned, "The second…..our anniversary."

Hinata shot up, "Oh my gosh it's the second. It's our two year anniversary! I overslept I had this whole thing planned out. I was going to get up early and cook you breakfast. And I was going to wear this French maid's uniform. And it was going to be perfect…no its ok I'll do it know. Just act surprise when I come in."

He shook his head and pulled her back down on the bed, "No its fine besides you look great just the way you are right now."

"You can't be serious? I look like a total and complete mess."

He kissed her softly on the lips, "You look totally and completely perfect. Besides I have a mission later and all I want to do till then is stay in bed with you….maybe wearing that French maid uniform."

She laughed as she turned around and reached into a draw in the bed side table. "Well at least let me give you my gift." She handed him a red box and a card, "Happy Anniversary Sasuke."

After reading the card Sasuke opened the box which held a silver necklace. "Thanks Hinata here help me put it on."

Hinata put the necklace on him, "You like it?"

"I'll never take it off." Sasuke gave her another kiss before reaching into his bedside table and pulling out a little black box with a bow on it. "I didn't get you a card but I think my gift speaks for its self."

She popped open the box and starred at it in shock, "S-Sasuke….is t-this a…..is this a….."

He finished her sentence "An engagement ring. It's an engagement ring."

She could sense the nerves in his voice, "Does this m-mean that y-you…."

Sasuke took the ring in one hand and grabbed Hinata's hand in the other. "Ok you know I'm not the good with words so I'm just going to try and make this short and sweet. Hinata I love you and I can't picture my life without you. You're the best thing in my life so I'm going to ask you this. Hinata Hyuga will you marry me? " Hinata just starred at the ring and then at Sasuke then back at the ring. She was taking awhile to answer which was making Sasuke more nervous than he already was. "If you don't say anything it's worse than you just saying no."

She used her free hand to wipe a tear away, "Oh Sasuke…I….I….YES!"

"YES?!"

Hinata nodded and smiled, "Yes I will marry you!"

**~End Flashback~**

Hinata whipped away some stray tears trying to forget that memory. One moment stuck in her mind she turned back to Sasuke. She walked over to him and pulled down the collar of his shirt to see the necklace she gave him still around his neck. Sasuke pulled away, "Hey what are you doing? You're going to ruin my shirt."

She pointed to the necklace, "You're still wearing it. Why?"

"I made a promise and when I say something I mean it. Unlike you who just accepts a marriage proposal and then leaves the very next day." Sasuke tried to forget the memory but it came back anyway. SO he decided to share it with her.

**~Flashback~**

It was late and Sasuke was rushing home from his latest mission. He'd wanted to get home and see if his new fiancé was still up. Sasuke immediately knew something was wrong when he opened the door, "Hinata?" He walked through his home searching each room for her leaving his bedroom for last. When he got there he found a note on the bed,

**Dear Sasuke,**

**I………am so sorry but I can't marry you. **

**~Hinata.**

Under the note was the engagement ring he had just given her. He searched the room and found more of Hinata's stuff missing. Sasuke took a deep breath as he was trying his best to stay calm, "It's ok she just got scared tomorrow I'll go talk to her. Everything will be fine…….yeah everything will be fine. Hinata and I are meant to be with each other."

**~End Flashback~**

Hinata didn't like hearing that she started crying again. Sasuke couldn't look at her when she cried, "Stop ok I'm over it….ok that's a lie but just stop crying."

She sniffled, "This is all your fault!"

His head snapped back in her direction, "MY FAULT! DO I NEED TO REMIND YOU! YOU LEFT ME WITH JUST A NOTE! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BALLS TO DO IT FACE TO FACE!"

"YES OK I SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT IT LIKE THAT. BUT I KNEW I COULD NEVER LOOK YOU IN THE FACE AND TELL YOU I WAS LEAVING. I COULDN'T TAKE SEEING YOU EVERYDAY THAT'S WHY I MOVED."

"DO YOU WANT A MEDAL?!"

Hinata slapped Sasuke, "You're an ass! The only reason you asked me to marry you was because you thought we'd break up if you didn't."

His jaw dropped, "Where did you hear that?!"

She pointed at him, "From you! You were telling Naruto how you had to marry me. It would probable end if you didn't! You said you were getting older and you wanted to start having kids. So you better hurry up and get married to me to form your clan! You never even talked to me about marriage before that day. And we have a couple of fights and all of a sudden you pop the question."

"That's ridiculous I loved you! And it killed me when I found out you moved to the Suna."

"If you knew where I was why didn't you come after me?"

Sasuke stood up from his bed, "I DID!"


	8. Being Stuck Together

Hinata stepped back, "What do you mean?"

Sasuke took a deep breath, "I said I did go after you."

"T-That's a lie…."

"Like hell it is you think I would just sit around and wonder where you were forever. After two weeks thinking you'd come back I snuck into the Hokage's office and found out where she sent you. I left immediately to the Suna when I got there I searched practically everywhere for you until I gave up and went to see Gaara. It took me forever to convince him to tell me where you were staying." Sasuke stopped telling his story it was too hard for him to continue.

"What happened?"

He sat back down on his bed, "Forget it I don't want to talk about it anymore."

She felt the incredible urge to smack him at that very moment. "Are you serious? You bugged me for hours and made me tell why I left! Now you tell me right now what happened?!"

He was quite for a moment and he couldn't even look at her, "I…..went to your apartment and I was about to knock on your door when I saw you through your window. You……were sitting there……in your chair balling your eyes out. You looked so sad…..and I thought I must have done something so horrible wrong to make you that upset. And I figured it be best if I just left and not cause you any more pain. I DIDN'T KNOW YOU LEFT BECAUSE YOU WERE AFRAID!!"

"What you would you have done…….if you knocked and I opened the door?"

"I don't know I guess just ask you what was wrong and try to make you come back with me if I could."

She looked around nervously, "I don't know what to say."

He got up and brushed past her he still hadn't looked at her, "Nothing there is nothing you can say to make this situation any better."

"I know it's all my fault." Hinata sat down on the bed with her heads in her hands trying not to cry.

It was silent for a very long time Hinata sitting on the bed and Sasuke was facing the wall. He groaned, "You were right ok? I did tell Naruto that I had to marry you….I was kind of drunk and it just came out. I had no idea you were listening. I wanted to marry you because I wanted to and that's it."

"What about Karin?"

Sasuke's eyes widened "W-What d-do you mean?"

"Do you really think that this is the first time I came back? I came back a couple of months ago….no one knew I came. I wanted to see you to make sure that you were ok. It was six months since I left so I shouldn't have been so surprised that you had moved on but with her! When I saw you two together I just couldn't take it. Why her? It made me sick to see her all over you." Hinata tried to get the memory of seeing Sasuke and Karin on their date.

"It was nothing I went on a date to prove to myself I was over you. Karin was the only girl I knew that would go out with me. It was a horrible date that I wish I never went on. " He turned around to face her, "You came back for me?"

She looked up at him, "Of course I did. You really think that I could go a whole year without seeing you. I couldn't I came back because I love you."

He couldn't stop the smirk from appearing on his face, "Love don't you mean loved?"

She didn't even realize that she let that one slip out but she wasn't going to take it back now that it was out there. "No I meant love I can't help it Sasuke. I feel terrible for what I did and if I could go back and change it I would. This has been the worst year without you and I know that there is no way you can ever forgive me." In the middle of her little rant Hinata had started crying. She had kept these feelings to herself for long it she just had to let it all out. "And even if you could ever forgive me I don't think I'll ever forgive myself."

"Can we stop with the pity party Hinata?"

She groaned and threw the kunai he left on the bed at him, "IT'S HOW I FEEL YOU STUPID JERK!"

He quickly dodged the kunai, "OH HERE WE GO AGAIN YOU LEAVE AND IM THE JERK!" Sasuke started kicking the door, "WHY ARE WE STILL STUCK IN HERE? SHOULDN'T SOMEONE BE WONDERING WHERE WE ARE RIGHT NOW?!"

Hinata realized something as she looked at the boxes of her things, "You wanted me to come back."

Still kicking he asked, "What are you talking about?"

"You wanted me to come back. That's why you kept all my things. You knew where I was you could have sent it to me. But instead you decided to keep it because you hoped I would come back one day."

"That's……….just…..stupid!" He couldn't argue with her the evidence was right in front of them. He had hoped she would come back just so he could see her and ask her why. He never thought she would actually show up or that they would be locked in his storage room.

She pointed to the necklace, "And you're still wearing it that has to mean something."

"So?"

Hinata stood up she couldn't stand being stuck in there another moment without knowing. "Do you still love me?!"

He turned away, "What?"

"Do you still love me? I need to know!"

"And what if I did what next are we supposed to go back and pretend like nothing ever happened. Or are we supposed to just start all over. I can't do either one. So why does it matter?"

She reached out and grabbed his arm trying to make him turn around, "Sasuke I love you and I was miserable without you. And I want to be with you and I think you want that too."

He hung his head, "I don't know if I can do this again."

"Will you at least try?"

He turned to face her, "You better……..not ever leave me again."

Hinata walked over her jewelry box and pulled out the ring. She placed the ring on her finger and smiled, "Never."

He let out a sigh of relief as he reached out and pulled her closer to him, "Good."

When he kissed her Hinata felt like this was what she was missing. Just than the door swung open and they heard Naruto yell, "There you two are! Everyone is looking for you come on there is a party upstairs!" Naruto shook his head and ran back upstairs up to the party.

Sasuke shook his head, "Now they find us."

Hinata remembered something and smirked, "By the way you were wrong before. You have done it in this room."

He grinned, "Oh really? I think I'm going to need you to refresh my memory."

He kicked the door closed again as he carried her to the bed. "SASUKE THE DOOR!"

"Who cares they'll come back for us again later. You are going to be stuck with me for a long time Hinata."

She smiled, "Sounds good to me."

**~Six Months Later~ **

Sasuke was in the basement fixing the storage room door when Hinata walked in. "Wow you're finally getting around to fixing that door."

"Well it has been a busy six months. Did you finish unpacking?"

"Yep I just finished Mr. Uchiha."

Sasuke closed the door, "Me too Mrs. Uchiha."

She hugged her husband, "I can't believe we've been married a whole month. And I can't believe I would be happy we got stuck in there." They had relived and overcame their past and now all that was left was their future together.

**_Thank you all for reading and commenting! I hope you enjoyed the story! :)_**


End file.
